Joey and Lauren - Scars
by lozxtitchx
Summary: New story. Lauren's in an abusive relationship with Tyler. Who's gonna help her?
1. Chapter 1

13th December 2012:

Lauren Branning, 18 years old and today's the day I'm entering the fourth month of being in an abusive relationship…

"Lauren, babe, open up. I'm sorry, okay" Tyler sighed as I leaned against the bathroom door, feeling the blood drip from my bottom lip

"Just go away Tyler" I proclaimed, moving away from the door to look in the mirror

I heard his footsteps descend the stairs and I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket, dialling Joey, my cousin's number…

"Lauren, everything okay?" he asked as he answered the phone

"Um, yeah, I guess. Can you come and get me from Tyler's please?" I questioned

"Babe, you're only across the Square. What's wrong?" he enquired, chuckling lightly

"I'm scared Joey" I admitted "can you just come and get me please?"

"Lauren, has something happened? Has he done something to you because if he has, I swear I'll kill him" he proclaimed

"Joey, I don't wanna talk about it. Can you just come and get me please?" I asked

"I'll be there in five" he informed me "okay?"

"Okay. Bye" I replied, hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled my coat on and made my way out of number 31 and down the street to Tyler's, knocking on the door…

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, sighing as he opened the door to me

"Lauren called me and she asked me to come get her. Where is she?" I questioned

"I'm here" her voice informed us, her figure appearing at the top of the stairs

I smiled as she descended the stairs, grabbing her things from the banister, pulling her coat on as she walked towards me…

"Leaving so soon?" Tyler enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'll see you soon" she replied, kissing his cheek before stepping out towards me

"You ready?" I asked

She nodded and we made our way onto the Square…

"So, what happened?" I enquired

"I said I didn't wanna talk about it" she sighed as we made our way into the gardens "you can go now"

"You're in a state" I proclaimed "I'm not just gonna leave you"

She pursed her lips together and turned to look at me…

"I should go" she sighed, standing up and walking back towards hers

I sighed too, watching as she made her way into the house, shutting the front door behind her…


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter at half past four this morning when I couldn't sleep so don't judge if there's mistakes please…

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd been introduced to Joey when he rescued my best friend, Lucy after she was getting threatened by his Dad, Derek. He'd been the big hero. The knight in shining armour and from the moment we'd met we clicked. When he'd come to collect me from Tyler's I'd wanted to tell him, I'd wanted to tell him everything because I hated lying to him but I couldn't, he'd go mental and probably kill him…

JOEY'S POV:

I don't know what it was about Lauren. She was different. Whenever I was around her, I wanted to be someone different. I wanted to be a better person. I was constantly worrying about her because I knew of Tyler's reputation, but she insisted she loved him and he loved her, so there was nothing I could do. From the moment we'd met, there'd been a bond, a bond I didn't want to disappear…

LAUREN'S POV:

Even though Joey and I had only known each other a few months, it felt like longer. He was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to, about anything. I'd confided in him about things that had happened in my past. We had the sort of relationship I'd never had with a guy, family or otherwise…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd felt comfortable around Lauren from the moment I met her and we had such a unique bond. I'd opened up to her about my childhood and how I'd seen Derek hitting my Mum, and the only other girl I'd opened up to about things was my sister, Alice. Lauren was different, a good different…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into the living room and looked out the window, Joey still sat in the gardens. I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket from the sofa arm and made my way back out to him…

"How come you're sat here? It's freezing" I proclaimed, wrapping my jacket around me further

"Just thinking" he admitted as I sat down next to him

"Thinking about what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Everything" he sighed "how Alice can be so blind to see what our Dad's really like. You and how you deserve so much better"

I smiled slightly at Joey's admission but ignored it... "She'll see it eventually, I'm sure"

"You think? You know she's stubborn" he replied, running his hands over his face

"Yeah, but one day Derek will slip up. And Alice will be there to see it" I assured him

"You sure about that? He's clever" he stated "remember the dinner thing?"

I thought back to what he was talking about, remembering Derek had gone to hit Joey, yet Alice had believed Derek over him. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder comfortingly…

"She'll see eventually. You've just gotta give it time" I replied

He turned his head to me and our eyes locked. I smiled weakly, a smile that he reciprocated and I lifted my head from his shoulder…

"Fancy coming to ours for dinner? I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind" I suggested

"Yeah, I promised Oscar I'd help him finish off his Lego castle anyway" he informed me

I smiled and we stood up, making our way back to mine…


	3. Chapter 3

"Lauren, is that you?" Mum asked from the kitchen

"Yeah, and I've got Joey with me" I informed her "is it okay if he stays for dinner?"

"Course it is. Do you mind coming and setting the table please?" she questioned

"Joey" Oscar proclaimed, hurrying down the stairs

"Alright little man" Joey greeted him as he hung our coats up

"Are you here to help me finish off my Lego castle?" he enquired

"Yeah, I am" he replied

"Do you want a beer?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen

He nodded and smiled and I smiled back, making my way into the kitchen to get us both a drink and the things I needed to set the table. After handing Joey his beer I watched for a moment, he and Oscar continuing the building of the Lego castle…

"He's so good with him isn't he?" Mum questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah, he is" I sighed, smiling "how many of us is there for dinner?"

"6" she replied, squeezing my shoulder as she made her way back into the kitchen as I began to set the table

I made my way back into the kitchen after setting the table and helped Mum finish off…

"Can you go and tell those two big kids in there that dinner's ready?" Mum enquired

I nodded and chuckled lightly, making my way into the living room…

"Dinner's ready boys" I informed my brother and cousin, sitting down at the table

Joey and Oscar looked up at me and Joey smiled and I smiled back, both of them making their way over to the table, Joey sitting down next to me, his leg brushing against mine…

"Thanks Tan, that was amazing" Joey proclaimed as he sat back in his chair, resting his arm on the back of mine

"You're welcome darling. Who's for dessert?" Mum asked

Everyone nodded and I stood up, beginning to help Mum clear the plates…

"You okay darling?" Mum questioned "you never normally help me"

"I'm fine. I just thought I'd help seeing as though we have an extra guest" I explained

"Well thank you but I'm fine. You go and sit back down" she replied

I smiled and made my way back into the living room, sitting down at the dining table next to Joey…

"You okay? You've gone really quiet" he asked as Dad spoke to Abi

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "just thinking about Tony"

"Babe, he's no good for you" he sighed, taking a sip of his beer

"You don't know that Joey. You don't know what he's like behind closed doors" I replied

"So how come you asked me to come and get you today? Were you frightened?" he asked

"No, don't be so stupid" I proclaimed

"Okay, chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for dessert" Mum informed us, making her way into the living room

"This conversation's not over" Joey whispered as Mum set his bowl down in front of him

After dinner, after much bickering with Mum, I forced her to let me tidy up. The door was shut to behind me and I heard it creak open. I turned and sighed as Joey entered the room…

"I'm sorry" he admitted, leaning against the worktop

"No, I'm sorry. You're only looking out for me" I sighed

"Truce, yeah? I hate fighting with you" he informed me

"I hate fighting with you too" I replied, smiling weakly

He smiled back and handed me the tea towel to dry my hands before holding his arms open, pulling me into him as soon as the tea towel hit the worktop. As he continued to hold me, I couldn't help but feel different, there was something different about the hug, and I didn't know what…


	4. Chapter 4

18th December 2012:

Tyler had subjected me to my worst beating yet. He'd pushed me to the ground and kicked and punched me, resulting in my legs and back being covered in bruises which I had to try and hide. Luckily, it was winter so I wouldn't be boiling wearing jeans covering my legs…

JOEY'S POV:

Uncle Max had given me a key to the house so I could let myself in whenever I wanted. I let myself in and walked into the living room, Lauren sat with her back facing me, doing some college work…

"Boo" I whispered into her ear, making her jump

"For God sake's Joey, how childish?" she proclaimed

"Alright, chill out" I sighed "I was only having a joke"

"I'm sorry" she replied "I'm just busy trying to do this, plus I'm looking after Oscar"

"I can take him off your hands if you want?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure? He's seven and can be a handful" she chuckled lightly

"No more than you" I stated, smirking

"Cheeky. If you're sure you don't mind?" she asked

"I don't. Where is he? Upstairs?" I questioned

She nodded and smiled. I made my way into the hallway and called Oscar's name…

"How would you like to come with me and help me choose the perfect Christmas present for your sister?" I asked as we made our way back into the living room

"You're buying me a Christmas present?" she asked, shocked

"Course I am" I replied, laughing lightly "so how about it Oscar?"

He nodded and I watched as Lauren beckoned Oscar over to her... "Now you be a good boy for Joey, okay?"

He nodded and she leant down and kissed his cheek, standing up, walking through to the hallway where I handed Oscar his coat, Oscar pulling it on and Lauren bent down to zip it up…

"Thanks for this, Joey" she stated as she stood back up

"Stop thanking me. You're welcome" I replied "we'll see you later"

She watched as Oscar and I made our way out of the house and down through the Square…

LAUREN'S POV:

An hour and a half later I finished my assignment, shutting my laptop after having sent it to my tutor. I made my way into the kitchen to get a drink, noticing the pots were yet to be washed. I sighed and began to run some water into the sink, ready to start washing them. I was just finishing drying them when I reached up to put a glass away, little did I know, Oscar had walked in and noticed my bruises, quietly making his way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

"Where's your sister mate?" I questioned as Oscar walked back into the room, tears in his eyes

"Lauren's hurt" he informed me

"What do you mean she's hurt?" I asked

"She's got bruises on her back" he replied

"Okay. Right, you go to your room and I'll go see Lauren" I informed him

He nodded and disappeared off up the stairs as I made my way into the kitchen, startling Lauren…

"How long have you been back?" she questioned, placing the tea towel down

"Show me" I demanded

"Show you what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You know what I mean. What Tyler did to you" I replied, anger boiling up inside me

"I don't know what you're on about Joey" she chuckled nervously

"You do. Show me the bruises Lauren" I proclaimed

I saw her swallow and she turned away from me, lifting up her shirt. I walked over to her, the heat radiating from her body. I sighed and ran my fingers tenderly along the bruises, her wincing ever so slightly…

"I'm gonna kill him" I proclaimed, storming out of the kitchen

"Joey, no" she shouted after me as I made my way to the front door


	5. Chapter 5

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, what's wrong? Why is Joey so angry?" Oscar asked as I was about to make my way out of the house

"It's nothing baby, okay? I just need to go after him. You stay here and don't move, promise me?" I questioned

He nodded and made his way into the living room to watch TV. I was in two minds as to whether to leave him or not but as bad as I felt, I knew I had to. I hurried out of the door, shutting it behind me, hurrying down the steps and across to Tyler's where Joey was currently banging on the door…

"Joey, don't, please" I begged "can we just go?"

"That scumbag has to pay for what he's done to you" he proclaimed

"Then I'll go to the police and let them deal with it. Please Joey" I sighed

JOEY'S POV:

I looked at Lauren and nodded, both of us walking away…

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked, the door opening as we made our way back out onto the Square

"Joey, don't" Lauren begged again

"Yeah, you can start by answering me why you've been beating up my cousin?" I questioned, making my way back up the path to him

"Excuse me?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow "is that what she's been telling you?"

"She's got the bruises to prove it" I informed him

"Joey, please" Lauren sighed "can we just go?"

"Yeah, run along Joey" he chuckled

I saw red and as he was about to shut the front door behind him I grabbed his shirt lapels and shoved him against the wall…

"Let's see how you like it, shall we?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow, my fist meeting his face

"Joey, stop, please" Lauren proclaimed

I wanted to stop for Lauren's sake but I couldn't. I lost my focus momentarily as I looked at her, her eyes begging me to stop, Tyler pushing me away, punching me, my nose beginning to gush with blood…

"Anthony, Fatboy, do something, please" Lauren begged as the boys ran up the path, separating Tyler and I

Anthony pushed me out of the house and Tyler through to the living room, shutting the door behind them as he tried to calm his brother down. I looked at Lauren who sighed and walked away…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sighed and walked away, making my way back to my house. I unlocked the door and made my way inside, checking on Oscar who was still watching TV. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, turning the tap on, taking a long sip of water…

"I'm sorry" Joey sighed as he walked into the room, shutting the door to behind us

"Let's get you cleaned up" I stated "sit down"

He did as I said and I placed my glass on the side, grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard, sitting down next to him…

"You're shaking" I informed him as I continued to clean his nose

"I'm furious" he admitted "how could he do that to you? And how could you not tell me?"

"I knew this would happen, that's why I didn't tell you" I proclaimed, throwing the tissue down

"I'm not angry at you if that's what you think" he informed me, taking my hand in his

"You've got a funny way of showing it" I replied, pulling my hand away from him

"I'm not Lauren, I promise" he assured me "how are you? Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

I shook my head, signalling no and began to clear up the first aid kit…

"Let me see the bruises again" he sighed

I placed the first aid kit on the worktop and turned away from him, lifting up my shirt again. He stepped towards me and I could feel his body heat radiating off of me. I should've felt uncomfortable being in such close proximity with my cousin, but I wasn't. He made me feel safe, protected. He entwined his hand with mine and turned me to face him. I swallowed and looked into his eyes…

"He's never gonna hurt you again, I promise" he informed me

I nodded and smiled weakly, glancing down at our entwined hands…

"You should go" I admitted, pulling away

"What? Why?" he questioned, confused

"I have to make Oscar's dinner and get him to bed. You being here will just complicate things" I explained

"Okay, but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he enquired

"Yeah, maybe" I replied

He stepped forwards and held my arm, kissing my cheek softly before making his way out of the room, leaving the house. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. I was falling for my cousin…


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, Joey sitting at the breakfast table having breakfast with my Mum and Dad. I sighed and began to make myself some toast, trying to ignore Joey's burning gaze…

"So darling, what do you have planned for today?" Mum asked as I joined them at the table

"Nothing much. I might go for a walk, do a bit of shopping" I informed her, smiling

"I'll tag along if that's okay?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

I sighed and nodded. He was being so protective of me since the whole Tyler thing and really I liked it, but I couldn't let him see that…

"Shall we get going then?" he enquired fifteen minutes later as I finished my breakfast

"You don't have to come" I admitted "I'll be okay on my own"

"Yeah I know you will but I can't help worrying" he informed me "especially about you"

I sighed and made my way through to the hallway, grabbing my coat and bag, pulling them on as we made our way out of the house…

"Stop watching me" I sighed as we sat on the tube, making our way into London

"What is going on with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean what's going on with me?" I questioned, confused

"You're acting really strange" he informed me

"Maybe it's because you're treating me like a kid" I replied

"Fine. When we get off this tube you go your way, I'll go mine" he proclaimed

I swallowed and felt bad immediately as he turned away from me, pulling out his phone. I lifted my hand and placed it on his, his gaze turning back to me…

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry" I admitted, sighing "I do appreciate this"

He nodded, silently accepting my apology and we both looked down at my hand on top of his, me pulling away, smiling awkwardly as our journey continued…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were in Topshop, she was helping me look for a present for Alice. I sighed as I continued to leaf through the shirts she'd set me to work on…

"Is there something I can help you with?" a sales assistant asked, making her way over to me

LAUREN'S POV:

I turned, having found the perfect present for Alice, seeing a sales assistant chatting to Joey. I sighed and made my way over, interrupting the conversation…

"You found anything yet, babe?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at Joey

"No, have you?" he enquired as I placed my hand in his, electricity shooting through me

"Yeah, this. She'll love it. Are you serving?" I asked the sales assistant

"Yes, come on over" she replied, making her way to the till

As I was about to walk off, Joey pulled me back…

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"You looked like you could use help. Just go along with it" I replied, smiling

He nodded and entwined our hands again, both of us walking to the till, me placing Alice's present down for her to scan. Five minutes later we left the shop, me dropping Joey's hand as soon as we were out of sight…

"Thanks for that" he proclaimed "she was getting a bit full on"

"Yeah, so I saw" I replied "shall we head back to the tube?"

He nodded and followed me as I began to walk off, trying to clear my head of the thoughts I was having. We arrived back in the Square an hour and a half later…

JOEY'S POV:

The whole tube journey back to the Square had been quiet, me mulling over what Lauren had done in my head. We made our way into the Branning house, me following Lauren into the kitchen…

"I've been thinking" I admitted, placing my bags down on the table

"Oh yeah? Careful, you'll do yourself an injury" she chuckled, handing me a drink

"No, I'm serious" I replied "why did you do what you did? Were you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Don't be silly" she laughed nervously

"I'm not. You were, weren't you?" I questioned

"I think you need to go, Joey" she admitted, busying herself with unpacking her bags

"Why? Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, you saying absurd things about me having feelings for you makes it uncomfortable" she proclaimed

"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong then. Go on, I dare you" I stated

I watched her intently as she swallowed a lump in her throat before placing the bag she was holding down on the table again…

"I can't" she whispered

"What was that?" I asked

"I can't tell you you're wrong" she admitted, the tears springing to her eyes

I moved towards her and went to hug her, her pushing me away…

"Lauren, it's okay" I assured her

"No it's not Joey" she proclaimed, sighing heavily "I shouldn't feel the way I do, especially when you don't feel the same way back"

"I never said that" I replied

"Excuse me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I never said I don't feel the same way, and the truth is, I do" I informed her

"No you don't" she sighed

"I do Lauren. Why do you think I did to Tyler what I did?" I asked

"You're my cousin. You were just looking out for me" she replied

"Do you think that's all it was?" I enquired

I watched her again for a minute, mulling my question over in her head. She locked eyes with me and shook her head, signalling no…

"What do we do?" she asked

"I know what I want to do" I informed her

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Yeah. Something I've wanted to do from the moment I met you" I replied

I watched as she licked her lips and smiled coyly. I moved towards her and she continued to move back so eventually her back was pressed against the worktop. I placed my hands on her waist and pressed my lips to hers softly, gauging her reaction. I looked at her and she smiled, pulling me back into her, our lips moving in sync…

Dun, dun, dun, what happens now?


	7. Chapter 7

"Car lot, five minutes x" was the text I received from Joey as I sat in the living room, thankfully alone that morning

I stood up and walked into the hallway, bumping into Mum as she walked in the door…

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lucy's. I've been looking for my foundation and I've just remembered, she's got it" I informed her

She nodded and walked into the kitchen, me making my way out of the door and down to the car lot. I walked in, shutting and locking the door behind me…

"Where's my Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked over to Joey

"He's gone to drop a car off in Buckinghamshire. Won't be back till this afternoon" he informed me

I smiled as Joey stood up and made his way over to me, pulling me into him as he sat down on the edge of the desk…

"So, how're we gonna occupy ourselves?" I enquired

He smirked and placed his lips on mine, my arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss and turned us around so my body was now against the desk. The kiss continued to deepen and I pulled away, holding him at arm's length…

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, taking my hands, entwining them with his own

"I want to, I just can't" I sighed

"Don't tell me Tyler tried to force you?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

I stayed silent and bowed my head…

"I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed, going to leave the car-lot

"Joey, don't" I begged, grabbing a hold of his wrist as he reached the door

"He can't get away with what he's done to you" he stated

"And he won't. He'll get what's coming to him. I just don't want it to be from you" I admitted

"I'm meant to protect you though" he sighed as I entwined our hands once again

"And you do. Violence isn't the answer though" I replied, stroking his face

"It'd make me feel better, that's for sure" he chuckled lightly

I smiled and placed my lips on his softly, his arms wrapping around me, hugging me tightly. A little while later we left the car-lot and made our way to the Vic for dinner. Afterwards I made my way back to the house, Joey going back to the car-lot. Later on that evening…

"Alright gorgeous" Joey greeted me as he walked into the kitchen where I was keeping an eye on dinner as Mum showered

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, shocked, standing up to kiss him as he shut the door behind him

"Your Dad's invited me for dinner. I managed to shift that Ford that's been on the forecourt since May" he informed me, smiling widely

"He will be pleased then" I chuckled "he's been trying to get rid for months"

"I know. And that's not the best part" he admitted

"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. I'm moving in" he replied

Sorry I left it there. How do you think Lauren's gonna react to Joey moving in?


	8. Chapter 8

"Lauren, Joey, can you come in here please?" Mum shouted from the kitchen as Joey and I made our way down the stairs that morning

We made our way into the kitchen, Mum and Dad sat at the laptop as we walked in…

"What's up?" I asked

"Your Dad and I are going away this weekend" she informed us

"What about Oscar? You can't expect me to look after him" I replied

"No, he's coming with us. Abi's going to be at Jay's so it'll just be you and Joey here. That okay?" she questioned

I saw Joey glance at me and smirk from the corner of my eye. I nodded and smiled…

"Can I go now? I promised Lucy I'd meet her" I enquired

She nodded and I made my way out of the kitchen, closely followed by Joey…

"So we're gonna have the place all to ourselves are we?" Joey whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine

"Looks like it. I'll see you later" I informed him, glancing around the Square quickly, pressing my lips to his softly before making my way to the caf

Saturday morning and Mum, Dad and Oscar were ready to go…

"You've got £100 and our numbers if you need us" Mum informed me

"Mum, we'll be fine" I assured her as Joey and I stood at the front door

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"Yes, we'll be fine. Go and have a nice time" I proclaimed

"Okay. Bye. Joey, take care of my daughter" she stated, hugging me tightly

"Don't worry, I will" he assured her, his hand on my lower back

She nodded and smiled, disappearing down the steps and into the car, Dad honking the horn as the three of them drove off. I shut the door behind us and was about to walk off when Joey pulled me into him, pressing my back against the hallway wall…

"You need to go out" I informed him as I pulled away from his lips

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Just for an hour or so" I explained "I've got a surprise planned"

"Yeah? What sort of surprise?" he questioned

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Now go" I proclaimed, handing him his coat and opening the door

"You're serious aren't you?" he enquired

"Deadly. Now go" I replied

He chuckled and kissed me quickly before making his way out of the house. I shut the door behind me and headed upstairs to get things organised…

"Lauren, you home?" Joey's voice asked into the house a few minutes later

"Yeah" I informed him, making my way to the top of the stairs

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"Why don't you come upstairs and see?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

I watched as he threw his keys onto the side and pulled off his jacket, making his way upstairs…

"Why're you in your dressing gown?" he enquired

I smiled and kissed him softly, taking his hand, guiding me into my now dimly lit bedroom…

"What is all this?" he asked

"Can you really not guess?" I questioned

He glanced at me and swallowed, knowing he'd figured it out. I smiled and placed his hands on my dressing gown ties, motioning for him to untie them. Once again, as my dressing gown fell to my sides, he swallowed…

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled once again, taking his hand, guiding him towards the bed. I sat myself down and Joey sat opposite me, both of us just watching each other for a minute or two before he pressed his lips to mine softly, moving on top of me, laying me down against the bedsheets. As Joey's lips left mine I titled my head, giving him better access to my neck as he began to kiss his way down, moans leaving my mouth as he continued to kiss down my body. I entwined my hands in his hair as he kissed across my chest and reached behind me to unhook my bra. He pulled the material away from my body and I felt myself blush as he gazed at me. I gasped, my hands pulling on his hair gently as his lips met one breast, playing with the other. I continued to pull on his hair as his lips continued their trail down my body and his hands pulled my panties from my body. He looked up at me for reassurance and I nodded, smiling as his lips met my mound…

"You okay?" Joey asked as we lie in each other's arms afterwards, my fingertips drawing patterns on his waist

"I'm perfect. Thank you" I replied, leaning up to kiss him

He smiled as we pulled away, pressing his lips to mine once again as he moved on top of me…


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

I began to come around as I heard the front door slam shut, stretching and rubbing my eyes as I heard my Nan begin to call my name…

"Joey, wake up" I hissed, climbing out of bed

"What is it?" he asked sleepily as Nan called my name again

I motioned to that and heard her footsteps descend the stairs. I'd never seen Joey move so quickly as he leapt out of bed and hid behind the door as I opened it to my Nan…

"Why're you up here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I've just had a shower" I informed her

"Your hair's not wet?" she enquired

"I've just dried it. That's why I didn't hear you calling" I replied

"What was that?" she asked as Joey muttered under his breath after stubbing his toe

"I've just stubbed my toe" I admitted, smiling weakly

"Where's Joey?" she questioned

"Nan, you're asking a lot of questions" I sighed "I don't know where Joey is. We're not joined at the hip"

"Okay. Well your Mum asked me to call round and check if everything was okay and it is so I'll leave you to it. See you soon darling" she informed me

"I'll see you out" I replied, making my way out of the bedroom door, glancing at Joey

As I shut the front door behind me I turned and leant my head against it, opening my eyes as I heard Joey's footsteps descend the stairs…

"That was way too close for comfort" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Don't let it ruin the weekend" he begged, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I'm not going to" I assured him, removing his arms from my waist as I made my way upstairs again

"Where're you going?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I actually do need a shower. Care to join me?" I asked

He nodded and chased me up the stairs, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he pressed my back against the bathroom door, placing his lips onto mine passionately as we made our way into the bathroom…

Later on that evening Joey and I were snuggled up on the sofa watching TV when the phone rang. I sighed and moved out of Joey's embrace slightly, reaching for the phone that was on the coffee table…

"Mum, yes I'm fine. There was no need to send Nan over earlier" I chuckled lightly

"Lauren, darling, it's your Dad" she informed me, her voice breaking

"What? What about him?" I questioned worriedly, sitting up fully, Joey doing the same

"He went off to get some food for us and didn't come back. The hospital have just called. Abs, me and Oscar are on our way there now" she explained

"What? Which hospital?" I asked

"Darlington Memorial" she replied

"Joey and me will be there as soon as we can" I informed her, hanging up the phone

I hurried up the stairs to collect an overnight bag, Joey hot on my heels…

"What's going on?" he asked "why're you packing?"

I finished packing and went to make my way out of the door, Joey stopping me, holding onto my shoulders tightly…

"Tell me what's going on" he proclaimed, keeping a hold of my shoulders

"Dad's been in an accident. We need to get to Darlington Memorial hospital now" I informed him

As I was about to go to leave again, Joey pulled me into him, hugging me tightly…

"Joey, we need to go" I proclaimed

I hurried down the stairs and pulled on my coat and shoes, Joey doing the same before we made our way out of the house, driving off into the night…


	10. Chapter 10

Last update before Christmas. Thank you to the girls, they know who they are for their reviews, love and support. Merry Christmas, everyone!

_JOEY'S POV:_

_The drive to the hospital was long and quiet, Lauren in and out of sleep as I drove down the motorway. I was so worried about her. She and her Dad had become so close just recently that I didn't know how she'd react if anything too bad happened to him…_

_LAUREN'S POV:_

_Joey and I took turns driving the four hours to the hospital. I kept glancing at him as he slept, thanking God he was here by my side. Without him, I knew for a fact that I'd crumble. He was my rock…_

We arrived at the A&E department of the hospital early the next morning. I parked up and switched my engine off, stretching as much as I could before waking Joey up…

"Let's go" he stated, climbing out of the car, grabbing our bags

"Joey" I proclaimed as I climbed out of the car, tears filling my eyes

"Hey, hey, come here" he sighed, pulling me into him as I broke down in tears "what if he's not okay?"

"He's the strongest man I know. He'll be fine" he assured me "c'mon, let's get inside"

I smiled weakly and he wiped my tears away, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear before kissing my lips softly. He picked up the bags again and we made our way into the hospital, Mum stepping out of the lift as we walked through the double doors…

"Oh, darling" Mum proclaimed, hurrying over to me and Joey

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's stable but unconscious. There's talk of referring him back to Walford tomorrow" she informed me

I nodded in understanding and the three of us made our way back up to the ward he was on. Abi and I shared a hug as she saw me stood at the door of Dad's room, she and Mum leaving with Oscar to get us some food as I walked in and Joey stood outside…

"Daddy" I whispered, my voice breaking "you've gotta wake up, please"

I sat in the chair by his bed that Abi had just vacated, wrapping my hand in his as I watched him. He was so peaceful, just like he was asleep…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched Lauren through the window, her hand wrapped in Max's. I could tell she was crying as her shoulders rose and fell repeatedly. I wanted to go in and hug her, but she needed some time alone with her Dad…

"How come you're not in there?" Abi asked, startling me

"It's not my place" I informed her

"You're his nephew" she sighed "and Lauren's your cousin. I'm your cousin. You're family, Joey"

"Abs, please don't cry" I begged as tears began to well up in her eyes

"I'm sorry" she replied, the tears beginning to fall

I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly as she cried into my chest…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood up and kissed Dad's cheek, turning, smiling at the sight before me, Joey hugging Abi as she cried…

"How is he?" Abi asked, wiping her eyes as she pulled away from Joey's embrace

"Still the same I think. Where's Mum and Oscar?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"She's treating Oscar to a milkshake because he's been so good" she informed me

I smiled and watched as she disappeared back into the room. I leant against the wall, Joey standing opposite me…

"And now for the most important question, how're you?" Joey enquired

"Numb" I admitted "I hate seeing him like that"

"I know you do, babe, I know" he replied, stroking my face

"Not here" I sighed, pushing his hand away

"I hate this" he admitted "I just wanna be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I feel like it. Especially now when you're in so much pain"

"You just being here helps" I informed him

He smiled and pulled me in to hug him, holding me tightly as I tried not to cry…

A little while later, when Mum had returned, Joey having taken Oscar off to the games room, the doctor entered the room…

"Mrs. Branning, we've decided the best option would be to refer Mr. Branning to Walford General" the doctor informed us

After five more minutes of chat about Dad's progress, the doctor left the room and I did the same, making my way to the games room, seeing Oscar occupied with some toys, I sat down next to Joey…

"They're referring him" I informed him before he had chance to ask

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder… "Do you think we should go back and get the house sorted for your Mum? The last thing she wants is to come back to an untidy house"

I nodded and smiled, looking around before kissing his lips softly, pulling away as Oscar made his way over to us…

"We'll see you tomorrow" Mum informed us as we stood in the reception area of the hospital

I nodded and hugged her, her hugging me back as tightly as I was hugging her, pulling away as Joey pulled up outside with my car…

"He's such a gentlemen. If you two weren't related, you'd be a good couple" she admitted

"Mum" I proclaimed, shocked at her statement

"What? It's true! You get on so well and he's such a gentlemen. He's different around you" she replied

I smiled at her and hugged her once again, making my way out under the shelter of my hood from the rain, climbing into the car…

"Your Mum had a smirk on her face. What were you talking about?" he asked as we drove off

"You're gonna laugh when I tell you this" I informed him, confessing the whole story

"No way" he proclaimed "well, we do make a pretty good couple, don't we?"

I nodded and smiled reassuringly, entwining our hands together over the gear stick as we continued to drive. Four hours later, we arrived back at the house…

"How about I get us a takeaway and we go to bed? It's been a long day" Joey suggested

"Sounds perfect" I informed him "is there anything you want me to wash? I'm gonna put a load on"

"No thanks, babe" he replied "your usual from the Chinese?"

"Please" I stated, carrying the bags through to the kitchen


	11. Chapter 11

Joey and I were curled up on the sofa, watching yet another episode of The Big Bang Theory, our empty plates from the Chinese takeaway we'd had laid on the coffee table…

"I don't think we should sleep in the same bed tonight" I admitted as the channel went to an ad break

"What? Why?" he questioned, shocked

"It's too risky. We don't know what time Mum and Abi are expected back. I can't have them finding us. It'll just cause too much unneeded drama" I explained

"I understand" he replied, smiling

"You do? You're not mad?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm not. Let's get cleaned up and get to bed. It's been a long day" he stated

I nodded and smiled, standing up and switching the television off, Joey taking the majority of the things through to the kitchen. After cleaning up and Joey taking the rubbish out, making sure the back door was bolted and locked behind him, we made our way up to bed…

"Goodnight, Joey" I whispered

"Goodnight, Lauren" he mirrored, his lips pressing against my lips tenderly

I smiled and disappeared into my room, shutting the door behind me, leaning against it for a moment before organising myself for bed, climbing in and switching off my light…

FOUR HOURS LATER, 2:30AM…

I turned over in my bed for the millionth time that night, missing Joey's body laying next to mine. I sighed and climbed out of bed, making my way across the landing and into Joey's room. I smiled as I watched him sleeping before lifting up the duvet, climbing into bed with him, him stirring as I moved to get myself comfortable…

"What's up?" he asked, turning to face me, his eyes bleary with sleep

"Turns out I can't sleep without you" I informed him, smiling weakly

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist, my head resting against his chest, both of us falling into a deep sleep…

ABI'S POV:

Mum and Oscar had gone to the Minute Mart and I made my way back to the house. I walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I made my way upstairs after taking off my coat and shoes, walking into mine and Lauren's bedroom, confused as to why she wasn't in bed. I was about to call her to see why she was out and about so early when I saw her phone on her bedside table. I made my way across the landing and gently knocked on Joey's door. I didn't get a reply so I peeked my head around the door, the sight of Joey and Lauren asleep in each other's embrace shocking me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stirred slightly as I heard a bedroom door shut. I stretched and opened my eyes, taking in the surroundings of being in Joey's bedroom, in his bed. I sat up startled, waking him up too…

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Have you seen the time? I only meant to be in here for an hour or so" I sighed

"It's fine. I'm sure your Mum and Abs won't be back yet" he assured me

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I enquired as the door shut, Mum's voice calling Abi's name "what if she saw us?"

"It'll be fine, I promise" he replied, kissing my bare shoulder

"I better go. I'll see you soon" I stated, turning to kiss him softly before leaving the room

I made my way back into mine and Abi's room, her stood by her bed, unpacking her suitcase…

"I didn't know you were home" I admitted as I checked my phone

"I haven't been back long. Where've you been?" she questioned

"In the bathroom" I informed her "are you okay, Abs? You seem annoyed"

"I am. You're lying to my face, Lauren" she proclaimed

I sighed and shut the door fully to avoid Mum hearing us…

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I saw you and Joey in bed together" she informed me

"It wasn't what it looked like" I replied

"Oh yeah? Don't play me for a fool, Lauren. How long's it been going on?" she enquired

"There's nothing going on. I was just upset about Dad and Joey comforted me" I explained

"And that's all it is, yeah? Joey will corroborate your story, will he?" she questioned

"Yeah, he will. You can go and ask him now if you want" I replied, biting my lip nervously

"Maybe I will" she informed me, making her way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

I'd heard both Lauren and Abi's raised voices as I used the bathroom. I sighed, and hoped Abi had been convinced by whatever story Lauren had told her. I made my way out of the bathroom, startled to see Abi stood there…

"Alright Abs, how long have you been back?" I asked

"Not long. I know about you and Lauren" she informed me

"Know what about me and Lauren?" I questioned

"That you're sleeping together" she replied "how long's it been going on?"

"Nothing's going on" I stated "I'm guessing you saw us in bed together and assumed the worst, right? That's understandable"

"Okay, explain to me what I saw then" she proclaimed

"Lauren was devastated about your Dad last night, and I hated to see her that way. She's my cousin. I care about her. We were in my room talking and we fell asleep after I comforted her" I explained

"And that's everything?" she asked

"Yeah, that's everything" I replied "can I go now? Only I have to open the car lot"

She nodded and I disappeared back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat on my bed nervously awaiting Abi's return to the bedroom. She opened and shut the door behind me, making her way over to her suitcase to continue unpacking…

"Sorry I didn't believe you" she whispered after a few minutes of silence

"It's okay. I'd have probably thought the same" I admitted, sighing with relief

"Are you okay now? Do you wanna go and see Dad?" she enquired

"I will do later. I can give you a lift if you want?" I suggested

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks" she replied

"Okay. I'm off down to get some breakfast" I informed her "do you want me to do you some?"

"No thanks. I had something when we set off" she stated

I nodded and left the room, bumping into Joey on the landing, our eyes locking, thanking God Abi had believed us…

So, for now, Abi's been swayed. How long will it be till she and everyone else finds out?


	12. Chapter 12

Abi and I were sat watching a film when my phone vibrated, a message from Joey appearing on the screen. I smiled and opened it…

"Meet me in the Vic alleyway in five minutes. I want you x"

I smiled once again and text him telling him I'd be there. I locked my phone and stood up…

"Where're you going?" Abi questioned, taking her gaze off of the screen

"To meet Lucy and Whitney. I won't be too long" I informed her "I'll see you later"

She nodded and smiled. I made my way out into the hallway and pulled my coat on, making my way out of the house and into the market and over to The Vic alleyway. I opened the gate, Joey pulling me in, shutting it behind me as he pressed me up against the wall, his face hovering opposite mine…

"Taking a bit of a risk, aren't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't care and by the look on your face neither do you" he replied, smirking

I smirked back and he crushed his lips onto mine passionately. I pulled away and moved down to the back of the alleyway in case anyone walked in…

ABI'S POV:

I sighed as I glanced at my watch for the thousandth time. Lauren had told me she wouldn't be long, but she'd been gone longer than half an hour. I pulled my coat on and made my way out of the house, going to find her. I made my way into the caf, seeing Lucy and Whitney stood at the counter talking, no Lauren to be seen…

"Is she in the loo or something?" I asked, walking over to them

"Is who in the loo, Abs?" Whitney questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren. She told me she was meeting you two" I informed them

"We've not seen or spoke to her since the beginning of the week. Well I haven't" Lucy replied

"Okay. I guess I heard her wrong. I'll see you later" I stated, making my way out of the caf

I walked across the market and stood outside The Vic gate, trying to figure out where Lauren could be. As I continued to think of any possibilities I heard voices, Joey's, and someone else's, Lauren's…

"I should be getting back to Abi" she informed him "I promised her I wouldn't be long"

"Text her and tell her you've got talking or something. I'm sure she won't mind" Joey replied

"It's Abs, of course she'll mind. I should go. I'll see you at home" she stated

Joey didn't reply, but I heard them kissing. Disgusted that I'd been so stupid to believe their lies, I hurried home, slamming the door shut behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I walked back down the alleyway, me opening the gate and looking out to the market to see if anyone was looking. The coast was clear. I smiled at Joey and squeezed his hand which was entwined in mine before dropping it, making my way back to the house…

"You're a liar and a bitch" Abi proclaimed as I walked into the living room

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"I heard you and Joey in The Vic alleyway" she informed me

"I don't think you did, Abs. I've been with Lucy and Whitney" I replied

"I went to see if you were at the caf and both of them said they haven't spoken to or seen you in almost a week, and that's because you've been too busy with Joey" she stated "just tell me the truth"

"You want the truth. Okay. But you're not gonna like it" I admitted, sitting down on the sofa

Abi sat down next to me and motioned for me to begin…

"There's a secret I've been keeping from you all. Only something Joey and I know about. Tyler hit me when we were together, and one day Oscar told him I was hurt, and he demanded that I show him the bruises on my back from Tyler's beating. You know we've always been close, but this only brought us closer. He was there for me when I needed him. He held me when I cried and was just a gentlemen. I never meant to start having these feelings for him but they're here, and they're not going anywhere Abs. I'm sorry but I love him" I explained

"Wow, that's a lot of information to digest" she sighed "does Joey know you love him?"

I shook my head signalling no…

"Do you think maybe he should?" she questioned

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked

"It's not my secret to share" she replied "you're happy and you have a smile on your face. I should've guessed there was a guy in your life judging by the fact you're hardly touching the booze"

I smiled widely and leaned across to hug her tightly, both of us being separated as the door opened and shut, Joey walking into the living room…

"Not interrupting anything, am I ladies?" he enquired

"No. I'm gonna go to Jay's" she informed us "see you later"

I nodded and smiled and watched as she stood up, shutting the living room door behind her. As the front door shut behind her, Joey sat down next to me…

"So, is everything okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, everything's fine" I replied "but there's something I need to tell you. Actually, two things"

"Okay" he stated nervously

"Number one, Abs knows about us" I informed him, watching as his face turned to panic "but don't worry, she's not gonna say a thing. Secondly, I told her something I should've told you first"

"What is it? You're scaring me" he admitted

"It's not scary, I don't think" I replied "Joey, I love you"

He stayed silent for a moment or two, pursing his lips together before a smile spread across his face, encasing my lips in his own passionately…

"I love you too" he informed me as we pulled away

I smiled and crushed my lips back on his again…


	13. Chapter 13

ABI'S POV:

"_Abi, I just wanna say thank you to you for everything you've done for Joey and I, but our relationship won't be accepted if we stay in the Square, which is why we've chosen to go away together. I'll keep in touch, but please don't say anything to Mum and Dad. I love you, Lauren xx"_

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I waited until the coast was clear late that night and made our way out onto the Square, Joey throwing our bags into the boot of my car before we climbed in, him into the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat as we readied ourselves to drive off into the sunset…

"You ready for this, babe?" Joey asked as he started the engine

I nodded and smiled, him leaning over to kiss me softly. Little did I know, that might've been the last kiss he gave me…

JOEY'S POV:

I relaxed as I pulled up at the traffic lights, entwining Lauren's hand with my own on top of the gearstick, sneaking a glance at her as she smiled her beautiful smile. The lights turned to green and I put the car into gear again, driving off. As I made my way around the corner, everything went black…

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke from my unconscious state, painfully glancing to the side of me, Joey's head resting on the steering wheel. I leant forward and gently took his head in my hands…

"Joey, please, wake up" I begged

I managed to climb out of the car and round to Joey's side, my ribs in absolute agony. I pulled the door open and managed to drag him out, just as the car exploded. I buried my head into his lifeless shoulder, feeling his hand press against the back of my head…

"Oh my goodness, you're awake" I proclaimed, kissing his lips softly

"I'm sorry" he sighed "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I questioned

"In pain. Lauren, you need to get an ambulance" he admitted

I nodded and pulled my phone from my pocket, entwining my hand with his as I dialled 999…

"They'll be here in ten minutes. Joey, stay with me, don't fall asleep, please" I begged

The paramedics soon arrived and I was ushered to a separate ambulance, watching as Joey was eased onto a stretcher and was put into the ambulance that I was in. I entwined my hands with his, pressing them to my lips every so often, praying he was gonna be okay…

ABI'S POV:

I was laid in bed on Facebook when Lauren's name flashed across my phone screen…

"Lauren, where the hell are you? You expect to just leave me that letter and me not to worry" I proclaimed

"Abs, shut up for a sec" she sighed "it's Joey, and me, for that matter. We've been in an accident. We're at the hospital. I'm okay, broken and bruised ribs but Joey, oh my God, I don't know. He was conscious for a little while but he's been unconscious ever since. I need you, Abs"

"I'll be right there" I informed her "but I have to tell Mum and Dad"

"Abs, no, you can't" she proclaimed

"They're not gonna let me go out at this time of night alone" I replied

"Okay" she sighed "I'll see you all soon"

I hung up the phone and made my way downstairs and into the living room where Mum and Dad were watching TV. A minute or two later, we were in the car driving to the hospital…

LAUREN'S POV:

"My daughter, Lauren Branning, she was in a car accident. Where is she?" I heard Mum's voice ask

A moment or two later Mum, Dad and Abi rushed through the door, Mum and Dad hurrying over to me, showering me with hugs and kisses…

"Abs told us you were with Joey?" Mum questioned "where is he? How is he?"

"I don't know, Mum" I admitted, tears threatening to spill from my eyes yet again

"Okay darling, it's okay" she sighed "he's a Branning. He's gonna be okay"

I glanced at Abi and she smiled weakly, moving across the room to hug me. A little while later, Mum and Dad left the room, leaving Abi and I alone…

"I'm so glad you're okay" she sighed, squeezing my hand tightly

"Me too" I replied "but Abs, my life isn't worth living without Joey"

"Like Mum said, he's a Branning. I'm sure he's gonna be fine" she assured me

A knock at the door sounded as I was about to reply… "Sorry to interrupt, Lauren, the boy you were brought in with, Joey, is it? He's awake and he's asking for you"

I smiled at her and nodded, climbing off of the bed with Abi's help… "Can you tell Mum and Dad something else as oppose to the truth please?"

She nodded and I squeezed her hand, making my way out of the room, following the nurse down the corridor to Joey's room…

"It's nice to see a pretty face" Joey chuckled as I walked into the room

"Right back at'cha" I chuckled "oh Joey, I was so worried"

"I'm tough as old boots me. I'll be back to normal before you know it" he assured me

"With your leg in plaster I seriously doubt that" I admitted

He smiled and entwined our hands, pulling me towards him, our lips connecting softly. Little did we know, my Mum had walked past and spotted us…


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

As I left Joey's hospital room and made my way back to mine, I was oblivious to the fact that Mum had seen Joey and I together. I climbed back into bed and snuggled into the marginally comfy pillows, sighing heavily as I digested everything that happened in a mere few hours. A few minutes later, Mum walked in the room…

"Mum, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" I proclaimed worriedly

"Care to tell me why I've just seen you and Joey kissing?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No you haven't" I informed her

"Don't lie to me, Lauren. I saw you, in his hospital room" she replied "tell me everything"

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this… "We're in love, Mum. I can't help it, and neither of us meant for it to happen but it has, and I'm not going to be sorry for falling in love"

"You don't have to be, darling" she sighed, running her hands over her face "is he the reason you've been so happy lately? That you've been off the booze?"

I bit my lip, nodding…

"Then you have my blessing. I'm not 100% okay with it but if you're happy, that's all I want for you" she informed me

"Really? Mum, thank you" I proclaimed, throwing my arms around her, hugging her tightly

She smiled widely as she pulled away from our hug, stroking some hair out of my face… "You need to get some rest. Your Dad and I will be back in the morning to pick you up"

"What about Dad? Are you gonna tell him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, not for now. Things need to settle down" she informed me

I nodded and hugged her once again before she grabbed her handbag from the chair, leaving the room. I sighed, deciding to tell Joey about my Mum's knowing of the relationship, both of us needing to rest. The next morning Mum and Dad came to collect Joey and I, our hands touching briefly, a smile on both of our faces as we waited at the reception desk for our discharge papers. Five minutes later we were leaving the hospital, Dad helping Joey with his broken leg as Mum escorted me with my broken ribs…

"Your Dad and I are off to get some lunch. Are you two gonna be okay?" Mum asked as Joey and I sat in the living room

I nodded on behalf of us both, Joey drifting in and out of sleep. She smiled and I smiled back, her and Dad leaving the house a few minutes later…

"Wake up, sleepyhead" I whispered into his ear

"What?" he questioned, stretching

"Mum and Dad are out. It's just me and you" I informed him

He smiled and cupped my cheeks with his hands as I kissed him softly, moving to straddle him, being careful of his leg and my ribs, deepening the kiss. I peeled off my top, Joey doing the same with his as I worked on his trousers, pulling them off too, easing them past his plaster cast. I shimmied out of my jeans and panties, smiling as his eyes grazed over my body. He reached forward and took a hold of my waist again, unhooking my bra, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he guided himself into me, burying his head into the crook of my neck, placing soft kisses up and down as he began to thrust, his hips moving upwards, mine moving in sync to meet his…

"I think that was definitely what the doctor ordered" Joey chuckled as I helped him dress again

I chuckled too and kissed him softly, just as Abi made her way into the house…

"You two okay? Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, we're fine thanks, Abs" I informed her, smiling

She smiled back and made her way upstairs, Joey and I curling into one another as she left the room…

So, Tanya and Abi know, how long will it be before Max finds out? And how will he react? And how will he react to the fact that both his daughter and wife knew and didn't say anything? Dramatic times ahead!


	15. Chapter 15

I've decided, one chapter of happiness before Max finds out…

Joey and I were both recovering well after the accident and today was the day Joey was hopefully gonna get the cast off his leg…

"Joey, will you hurry up please?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Excuse me, invalid here thank you very much" he proclaimed as he made his way down

"I'm not talking about how long it takes you to come downstairs. You've been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes" I stated

"Gotta look hot for the nurses, haven't I, babe?" he questioned

I sighed and rolled my eyes, his lips capturing mine softly… "Before we get carried away. We should go"

He nodded and smiled, motioning to the door… "After you"

I opened the front door and made my way out, waiting for Joey who shut the door behind him. We made our way down the steps and I helped him into the car before climbing into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off towards the hospital. Half an hour later, we were sat waiting to be seen…

"Thank God. Some normality" I sighed as Joey made his way out of the room, his cast having been removed

"I know, right" he chuckled "it feels weird being able to walk unaided again"

"And other stuff" I whispered, biting my lip, trying to hide the smirk on my face

He smirked too and kissed me gently, both of us leaving the hospital and heading back to the house. We pulled up and I switched off my engine, noticing Joey looking at me out of the corner of his eye…

"Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips to mine passionately, both of us pulling away breathless…

"Let's get inside?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and he climbed out of the car, waiting for me as I composed myself before climbing out too, locking my car, both of us heading inside. The door was barely shut behind me and I was pressed against it, Joey's lips leaving mine, travelling down my neck…

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted, Joey's mouth leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on my neck

I smirked and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pushing the material off his body before pulling my jacket off too. Joey pulled my t-shirt off, my hands pulling to pull his off too. We stumbled upstairs, my back hitting the landing wall as we reached the top of the stairs, Joey's hands travelling down my sides, pulling my jeans and panties off too. I pulled him by his belt buckle towards me, undoing the belt and the button, letting them fall to the floor. I pushed my body against his, both of us stumbling the rest of the way into my room, falling down onto the bed, Joey on top of me. I moaned as he entered me slowly, gauging my reaction. I smirked as his lips met mine and he began to thrust, my hips rotating, meeting his thrusts as he started to get faster and faster, moans spilling from my lips, travelling into his. I pulled away and buried my head into the crook of his neck as my orgasm neared, digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades as the pleasure continued to intensify, a loud moan escaping my lips as I came, Joey flopping down on top of me as he hit his high too…


	16. Chapter 16

"_Dad, don't, please. It's not what it looks like"_

After our afternoon of passion, Joey and I made our way downstairs as Dad walked into the house…

"Alright you two, nice to see you not limping, Joey" he chuckled

"It's nice to feel normal again" he admitted

"How come you're back so early, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Charming. Anyone would think she didn't want me here" he stated

"It's just you're meant to be on your way to Richmond now" I informed him

"And I will be very shortly. I just needed to get some paperwork" he replied

I nodded as Joey and I made our way into the kitchen to prepare ourselves for our film afternoon, Dad saying his goodbyes and leaving as we walked into the living room. As the afternoon drew to a close and evening took over, I decided to organise some dinner for everyone…

"What're you making?" Joey asked as I stood at the oven

"Sweet and sour chicken with rice and chips" I informed him "are you gonna be a help or a hindrance?"

"A help of course. What can I do?" he questioned

"You can start by washing those pots" I informed him, motioning to the ones by the side of the sink

I glanced at him as he began to run some hot water into the sink and began doing as I'd asked. I smiled and turned back to focus on the dinner. As I put it onto simmer I made my way over to Joey, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck…

"Are you gonna be a help or a hindrance?" he questioned

"A hindrance. A distraction. A naughty girl" I informed him, smirking

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really" I replied, watching as he dried his hands and lifted me onto the worktop

I smirked once again as Joey's lips made their way up to mine, him smirking back. Soon, we were kissing passionately, my back being pressed against the kitchen cupboard, the pain being overridden by the pleasure. What we didn't know was the front door had shut…

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dad asked, pulling Joey away from me

"Dad, don't, please. It's not what it looks like" I proclaimed as he dragged Joey by the scruff of his neck, through the hallway to the front door

"What is going on in here?" Mum questioned, shocked by the sight she saw as she entered the house

"Dad knows, Mum" I admitted

"Hang on a minute, you knew?" he asked, letting go of Joey, turning to Mum

Mum swallowed and nodded, glancing at Joey and I as he held me tightly as the tears began to spill from my eyes…


	17. Chapter 17

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Dad asked my Mum as Joey held me close to him

"It wasn't my secret to tell" she admitted

"So you don't think you had the right to tell me that our daughter is shagging her cousin?" he proclaimed

"Dad" I shouted "it's not like that"

"Really? Is it all love and romance, Lauren?" he questioned, glaring at Joey and I

"It's complicated" I admitted "we never meant for any of this to happen, I swear"

"Lauren, you're sleeping with your cousin" he sighed

"Can I please have a chance to explain?" I asked

Dad nodded and walked into the living room, me following, Mum and Joey following me…

"Give me a few minutes alone with him" I begged, turning around to face them

They glanced at each other and nodded, me smiling weakly as I shut the door behind us…

"So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's not how you think it is. I love him, Dad" I informed him

"Lauren, you can't love your cousin" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"I know it's all messed up but I can and I do. I'm sorry" I replied "we never meant to fall for each other but it's happened. And that's why we left and the crash happened. We were running away because we knew our relationship was never gonna be accepted here"

"Lauren, had you been drinking?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Joey was driving but no, I wasn't. I haven't drunk since we started this thing" I informed him

"How did it start? I wanna know the whole truth" he proclaimed

I sighed and inhaled a breath… "Y'know I was with Tyler? Well, please don't fly off the handle but when we were together, he hit me. Joey found out and he was there for me. That's why he wouldn't leave my side for a while after the break up. He was worried for my safety, and as he continued to protect me my feelings grew. I'm sorry, Dad, but they're not just gonna disappear either"

"So when you're with Joey, you're off the booze?" he enquired

I nodded… "He makes me wanna be a better person. Before him, whenever I was scared or freaking out, all I wanted to do was turn to the bottle, but now I wanna turn to him, and he's there. Please Dad, don't make us end it"

"I'm not going to" he admitted

"You're not?" I questioned, shocked

"No, I'm not. I can see how happy you are. This isn't exactly what I had planned for you but if you're happy, that's all that matters" he informed me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly, him hugging me tightly back

He smiled as we pulled away and I made my way to the door, walking out into the hallway, hugging Joey tightly…

"Did you mean what you said? About the booze?" he asked as we pulled away

"Yeah, I did. I don't wanna touch a drop when I'm with you" I replied

He smiled and kissed me softly, placing his hands on either side of my face, cupping my cheeks as he deepened the kiss for a moment, a cough making us pull apart…

"Your Dad and I are going to go for a drink" Mum informed us

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Joey's waist, reading my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Mum and Dad smiled and left, shutting the front door behind them as I moved and stood opposite Joey…

"Can you believe we're still alive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in shock

"No" he admitted, sighing with relief "I thought your Dad was gonna hang, draw and quarter me"

"I love you, Joey" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me softly


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

It was a week later and Joey and I had barely been out of the house, apart from Joey going to work and me doing the various bits for my Mum. I sat in the living room watching an episode of 2 Broke Girls when Joey walked in, switching the TV off…

"Excuse me but I was watching that" I informed him

"We need to get out of this house" he sighed "how about we go to the caf?"

"As a couple? Nuh uh. I'm not rubbing Lucy's nose in it" I admitted

"Lauren, it's gonna have to come out sooner or later" he sighed, running his hands through his hair

"I know it is, but I need to tell her myself. She doesn't need to find out from someone else" I replied

"Now's the perfect opportunity" he stated as he glanced out the living room window

"What? Why?" I questioned, confused

"She's on her way over here now" he informed me

"Then you can't be here" I proclaimed

"I'm not leaving you alone with her. I'll be upstairs" he replied, kissing me quickly before disappearing upstairs

I stood in the hallway, staring up the stairs after him as the doorbell rang. I inhaled and exhaled, making my way to the door, opening it to my unsuspecting best friend…

"We need to chat" she sighed

"Yeah, we do. Come through. Coffee?" I enquired

She nodded and sat down at the kitchen table as I organised our drinks. A few minutes later I sat down opposite her, handing her the drink I'd made her…

"So, what's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, taking a sip of my drink

"Everything" she sighed "everything's driving me crazy. Here's me thinking that running three businesses would be a doddle. No such luck"

"You knew it would be a challenge" I replied "that's why you were so determined to succeed in the first place"

She smiled and we continued chatting about her for a little while. Finally, as she drained her coffee, the subject changed to me…

"So, what's going on with you? Anything new I should know?" she questioned

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it" I admitted, draining my coffee too

"Okay" she replied nervously "what is it?"

"It's about me and Joey. We're together, Lucy. As in a couple" I informed her

"Hang on, so you're sleeping with your cousin?" she asked

"It's not like that. It's different" I replied

"Different? How? You're in a relationship, with your cousin" she proclaimed

"But it doesn't feel like he's my cousin" I sighed "we've not known each other very long, you know that"

"And you knew I had a thing for him too. Everything I've had you've always wanted too. Even your own cousin. You're sick, Lauren" she replied

"Lucy, please" I begged, following her as she went to hurry from the house

"No, we're done. As far as I'm concerned, we're no longer friends" she informed me

I swallowed and winced as she slammed the door shut behind her, trying to fight back the tears…

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow, biting his lip nervously

"No shit Sherlock" I proclaimed, making my way into the kitchen again, him following

"Lauren, I'm sorry" he sighed, leaning against the worktop as I began the washing up

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. For having these feelings for you. Lucy's not gonna be the only friend I lose" I admitted

"You've got me and you've got your family. Your friends aren't your friends if they're not supportive, not really" he replied

"She's not even gonna give me the chance to tell them myself. They're gonna find it out from her" I sighed

"I'm sure they'll ask for your side of the story too" he replied, rubbing my from my shoulders down my arms

I smiled weakly and leant back into his embrace, not caring about the washing up anymore…

"Besides, all that matters is the fact we love each other, right?" he questioned

"Right" I replied "I never thought it was possible to love a guy as much as I love you"

"How about we do something to take your mind off this Lucy drama?" he suggested

"Yeah, like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on my face

"I knew you only wanted me for my body" he chuckled "I was thinking maybe a movie afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect" I replied

Joey smiled and kissed me softly, both of us pulling away…

So, now Lucy knows, she definitely won't have kept quiet. How're the others gonna react?


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

I was in the Minute Mart the next morning, doing the food shopping for Mum when I heard Whitney's voice…

"So, is it true about you and Joey?" she asked as I turned to face her

"Let me guess, Lucy?" I questioned

"Does it matter? Lauren, I'm meant to be your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?" she enquired

"How was I meant to know how you were gonna react?" I asked "I couldn't risk losing you as a friend"

"Your life is your life, Lauren. If you're happy, I'm not gonna judge" she informed me

"Do you mean that?" I enquired, shocked

"Yeah, I do. Lucy's only annoyed because she fancies Joey. She'll get over it" she replied

"Thank you, Whit" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "where's Tyler and Fats?"

"Tyler's out on the stall and so is Fats I think. How come?" she questioned

"I wanna know their thoughts too" I informed her

She smiled and I made my way to the till to pay for my purchases. Whitney and I made our way onto the market, Fatboy smiling at me as we made our way across to him and Tyler…

"Alright, baby girl?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, Whit's told me you two know. What do you think?" I asked

"We were shocked but as long as you're happy, it's nothing to do with us" Tyler replied

"Thanks you guys" I sighed with relief, hugging them both tightly

"What a lovely sight this is to see. So I'm guessing you guys are alright with Lauren shagging her cousin then?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's not like that Lucy and you know it" Joey's voice stated before I had chance to reply

"Isn't it? You guys make me sick" she scoffed, making her way back into the caf

"I'm guessing we're not welcome there anymore. You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought you and my Dad were out all day?" I questioned

"We were but one of our meetings got cancelled. Do you fancy lunch? My treat?" he enquired

I nodded and smiled… "I'll see you guys later"

Joey and I said our goodbyes to Whitney, Tyler and Fatboy and made our way across to the pub, me finding us a table as Joey ordered for us…

"So this is us, we're public then?" I asked, biting my lip nervously as Joey entwined our hands together

"Guess so" he replied, bringing our hands to his mouth, kissing my knuckle softly "you okay with that?"

I nodded and smiled, leaning across the table to kiss him softly…

"Hello you two" Mum greeted us as she and Poppy walked into the pub "where's Max?"

"He went back to the car lot to do some paperwork" Joey informed him "do you both want a drink? Sit down and I'll get them"

Tanya and Poppy smiled and told him what they wanted to drink, him returning to the table two minutes later…

"You guys are adorable" Poppy proclaimed, placing her glass down on the table

"Thank you" I replied, smiling widely as I relaxed into Joey's embrace

"Is Lucy still not talking to you?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, but I don't really care. The others are fine with it" I informed her

"Then that's all that matters. You guys are happy, don't let anyone say anything different" she replied as our lunches arrived

Short chapter, I know. Lucy MAY be causing some drama next chapter. Who knows?!


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were walking through the market hand in hand when we came face to face with Lucy. She glared at us, well me and bumped our hands apart as she walked past us. I sighed and turned, watching as she walked away…

"Don't let her get to you, babe" Joey sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist

"How can I not, Joey? She's been my best friend for years" I proclaimed

"If she can't see we're happy then she's not worth it, is she?" he questioned

I glanced at him and shook my head, signalling no, a smile breaking onto my face as his face moved towards mine, his lips kissing mine gently…

"Where're we going anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we continued to walk

"You'll see" he replied, squeezing my hand as we continued to walk

We reached R&R and Joey unlocked the door, both of us stepping inside as he shut and locked it behind him…

"Close your eyes" Joey whispered into my ear as he stood behind me

"What? Why?" I enquired worriedly

"There's nothing to be worried about. Just shut your eyes" he replied

I sighed and did as he asked, his hands covering my closed eyes. He guided me down the steps and through to the bar, removing his hands from my still closed eyes…

"Open" he whispered

"Joey, what is all this?" I questioned as I took in my surroundings. He'd set up lunch for two and decorated the place with fairy lights

"I know things haven't been easy for us since the truth came out and I wanted to show you that, no matter what, I love you and we're gonna be okay" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling

He leant forward and so did I, capturing my lips in his own…

"What about dinner?" I questioned as his lips trailed down my neck, a soft moan escaping my lips as he lifted me up onto the bar

He didn't reply. His lips just continued their path down my neck, sucking on the skin of my collarbones, a louder moan escaping my lips, his hands trailing up my legs, stopping at the hem of my top, pulling it up and over my head, his lips moving back to my skin, kissing from my neck down to my stomach, his hands playing with the material of my leggings, pulling them down my legs and off of my body too…

"Did you have the same idea as me in mind when you got dressed this morning Miss. Branning?" he questioned, his eyes grazing over my body as he took in the sight of his favourite underwear set

"Mm, possibly" I admitted, smirking

I sucked in a breath as his hand met my panty covered mound, stroking up and down with no more than a feather light touch. I gasped as he moved my underwear to the side and stroked up and down, moans escaping my lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I smirked and decided to play him at his own game. I moved my hands down to his belt buckle, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles, my hand dipping inside, his ministrations on my body stopping as my hand ran up and down his length…

"Lauren" he groaned, his forehead resting against my chest as I continued my ministrations

"Don't like being teased, do you, Joseph?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on my face

He shook his head, signalling no, a gasp escaping my lips as he pulled me towards the edge of the bar and pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly as he hit my g-spot, my arms around his neck, dipping inside his shirt covered chest to run my hands down his back…

"Joey" I moaned, my legs tightening around his waist as he brought his hand down to meet my mound too, him still thrusting into me

He smirked as his lips met mine and our tongues fought for dominance. My moans were swallowed by his mouth as my orgasm neared, my legs tightening around his waist even more. I shut my eyes and buried my head into his shoulder as it washed over me, my lips sucking on the skin of his shoulder as I tried to contain my screams…

"Babe, look what you've done" Joey chuckled as we redressed

I turned to face him and saw a bruise appearing on his shoulder… "Just marking what's mine"

He smiled and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips pressing to mine again…

"I thought you said Sharon was gonna be here soon?" I questioned as we pulled away

"We've got time. How about the office sofa this time?" he enquired

I nodded and laughed loudly as he took my hand and pulled me through to the office…


End file.
